1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tanning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tanning tether apparatus wherein the same secures and aligns an individual's feet during a tanning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During tanning, an individual is prone to rotate one leg relative to another to thereby provide for displacement of the feet and uneven tanning relative from one leg to the other. The instant invention provides a tether apparatus to effect this procedure. Prior art apparatus for effecting restraining devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 to Charland providing a restraining device for use in law enforcement, wherein a plurality of loops are directed through a locking block to secure an individual's wrist through a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,736 to De Michieli sets forth a restraint device wherein an elongate tether mounts a locking ring at each end thereof to permit cuffing of an individual and provide limited mobility thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,936 to Fischbach sets forth a restraining device wherein a plurality of loops are mounted to each end of a flexible tether line of the restraining device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tanning tether apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in maintaining and aligning of an individual's feet during a tanning procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.